


August Prompt Fills

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Series: Just A Simple Fact Of Life, It Can Happen To Anyone [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, As this are prompt fills the tags will be a bit all over the place, Dryads - Freeform, Jim Hutton is life, M/M, Multi, Naiads, Nymphs - Freeform, Queen and BoRhap Writer's Den prompt fills, Sadness, queen breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: These started as silly little things Queen drabbles to fill single-word prompts. Some are cute, some are angsty, some are supernatural, most of them are AU, it's a bit all over the place.Chapter 1: DividedChapter 2: FireChapter 3: RulesChapter 4: SettleChapter 5: Waste (+dramatic bonus)Chapter 6: EternalChapter 7: ExperienceChapter 8: VillainChapter 9: Justice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! 
> 
> I want to thank the gorgeous Jessahmewren for her prompts, and the members of the Writer's Den for their awesome support.

Now, years later, Brian would wonder how had they let Queen split apart under their very noses.   
Creating music with them had been the most amazing thing in his life, it had given him direction and _sense_. He knew the other three had felt the same way. Like they had been made for this. Like among all particles in the universe, they had been pulled towards one another, and they were bound for life.   
But nights like this, when Freddie's death weighed heavily upon his shoulders, and John's departure hurt like a fresh wound, Brian wondered if they could have prevented this at all.   
Of course, as it had always been, Roger and he had divided opinions on the matter.   
But Brian was no fool, and the Universe tended to chaos even in its most balanced systems. Yes, Queen had been falling apart right from the beginning.


	2. Fire

John had no doubt the boys would support him, if he ever told them. Still, the bassist couldn't shake the cautious weariness he had developed over the years.  
So he kept it well hidden, and he almost never flinched when they went out for pints and encountered Protectors nursing their drinks at the bar.   
After all, it wasn't technically illegal to hang out with people who belonged to other Elements.   
_You were the piece we were missing, darling_. The three of them were amazed at how well he had fitted the band after so long of not being able to find a suitable bassist for Queen.   
Tough in all truth, John wasn't surprised. Roger's steady beating grounded them, Brian's riffs were as powerful as a tidal wave, and Freddie's playful voice lifted them up into the skies.   
If it were the embers of a never-ending fire what pulsed through his bass lines and closed the circle the four of them formed, it was a secret satisfaction in which John could happily rejoice.


	3. Rules

If his parents could see him now, they would never allow him to leave his tree for the next couple of centuries. It was good Freddie was the protector of a meadow, else they wouldn't have been able to meet for so long without other nymphs noticing.   
"How's my favorite willow?" Freddie smiled brightly at him when he came into the clearing.   
"I'm the only willow you know" Brian said rolling his eyes.   
"If you think about it, that doesn't mean you aren't his favorite" said a light voice right behind him, making Brian jump. Roger's laugh was as clear as all other naiads.   
As the sun set and the stars shone high above, Brian couldn't help but think there were some rules he'd happily break every single day of his life.


	4. Settle

"Do you ever feel like you settled with me?" came the voice from the living room, much smaller and insecure than he was used to.  
"What?" Jim replied distractedly.  
"Do you ever feel like you settled with me?" Freddie's voice was clearer now.  
Jim popped his head out of the kitchen to look at him, scanning Freddie's face looking for some hint that this might be a joke.   
"You could be with anyone, really, is all I'm saying. You are so beautiful and sweet and smart, and you put up with so much, and I know I can be a bit much sometimes, so I..." Freddie was stammering, face blushing deep. Jim disentangled himself from Romeo and Tiffany, coming up to his partner.   
"Look at me, Fred" he said softly pulling his chin up. When Jim found the singer's eyes, he smiled."You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me"   
The gardener leaned in to kiss softly Feddie's trembling lips.   
"And I won't let anyone say otherwise" Jim said, picking the whining Romeo up again. "Not even you"


	5. Waste (+Dramatic bonus)

He had always thought, when the time came and he parted ways with Queen, it would be a lot more dramatic. He had imagined tears, shouting, and drama coming from both sides. In truth, Crystal just felt bone-deep exhaustion and nagging disappointment.

Still, as he watched Roger laugh at whatever Debbie was saying, Crystal knew it was the right choice.

He had always believed Dom was Roger's Mary, his great love. Dom had been there first, and Crystal had accepted that. Now, Roger had chosen someone again, and it wasn't Crystal.

He wouldn't waste any more breath, any more time, any more love. Because Crystal had always been able to endure heartbreak, but the one thing he wouldn't stand was humiliation.


	6. Eternal

"Love, if you want to be his friend, just send him a friend request." Sarina said from the bathroom, startling him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said, frowning at his phone as if it was responsible for this whole situation.

"Right, then you are not obsessively fawning over Crystal's facebook profile, like you have been for the past two weeks since you discovered his page" his wife laughed, and Roger could see her reflection applying eyeliner. But not even her pretty laugh could lift his mood today.

"He just changed his profile picture to a photo in front of the pyramids!" Roger said brooding, at once hoping and dreading she would hear him whine pathetically.

"Is that a bad thing?" she caught his eye through the mirror, and Roger blushed.

"We were supposed to go together!" he exclaimed. And fine, it had been thirty years ago, and they hadn't talked in twenty years, but they had _promised_.

"Send him a friend request and then message him about it" Sarina said, going back to her eyeliner, as if it was that simple.

"I don't have a facebook profile" Roger murmured, looking down at his phone again. There, Crystal's stupidly bald head was smiling.

"Oh, so Melina Meddows isn't you, then?" Sarina laughed again, and Roger gaped at her. _How...?_

"You shouldn't have told me that particular story if you didn't want me to know that's the name Freddie used to party undercover" Roger smiled at her and winked. She answered a laugh. Still, the drummer couldn't help but look back at his phone.

"Just send him a friend request" Sarina said with a much gentler tone, startling him. Roger hadn't noticed she had gotten so close.

"And have my request ignored eternally? I don't think so" Roger said bitterly, putting his phone back in his pocket and trying very hard not to be mad about the pyramids.

"You don't know that" Sarina sighed and kissed his head. "Who knows, he might be waiting for it."


	7. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catnip said: "If Crystal were still with Roger today, would he be in charge of Roger’s Instagram?"

“That doesn’t make any sense, Crystal. Stop being so stubborn" Roger said as they stopped in front of the hotel.

"Stubborn?" Crystal repeated. "Oh, forgive me for not wanting to be replaced by a bimbo, Your Lordship"

"He's not a bimbo, he's a-" Roger held the card almost under his nose to read the tiny letters there "-a professional social media marketer"

"What's he got that I don't?" Crystal huffed in annoyance as they climbed out of the car, throwing the keys to the parker without even bothering to look.

"Experience?" the drummer replied with a snort. Crystal was fuming.

"Oh, please, it's not rocket science, even Brian can do it" Crystal spat Brian name like the guitarist had personally offended him.

"Well, Brian _is_ an astrophysicist" Roger replied, just to tease the other man. Crystal shot him a murderous look as they finally reached the conference room. Just as Crystal was about to open the door, the drummer got in front of him to avoid it.

"What is this really about?" Roger asked narrowing his eyes.

"I've been handling press for you since forever." Crystal said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, so?" Roger answered in that tone Crystal knew perfectly well meant the drummer was annoyed and confused.

"So now you are- replacing me" Crystal pushed Roger out of the way and finally opened the door.

"Crystal-" Roger grabbed his elbowed rather forcefully, making his assitant turn to look at him. They looked at each other and the drummer huffed at the other man's defiant look. "Do you even know how to use this Instagram thing?"

"How hard can it be, Roger" Crystal deadpanned, a small smile tugging at his lips at his victory.

"Swear you will never sign anything with a hyphen and a 'Rog'" the drummer growled as they waved at Brian when he spotted them from the other end of the hall. "Because the day you do that will be the day I finally murder you"

"Oh please, I have been in charge of your life for ages now. You wouldn't even know what to do if you I died" Crystal replied with a snort, but Roger could see the pleased blush over his cheekbones.


	8. Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post https://debdarkpetal.tumblr.com/post/187045968564

"Send one of Bri's butt" Freddie laughed, getting a playful slap in return.

"Why not one of yours?" Brian laughed blushing.

"Girls, girls, calm down- everyone knows if Deaky sends anyone's butt pic it's gonna be mine" Roger said entering the living room, carrying two giant bowls of popcorn.

"I might as well do it" John growled playfully pulling the drummer on his lap. Rog squeaked and laughed , getting popcorn everywhere. "You've got such pretty butt"

"Oh, really?" Roger squirmed, trying to get out of John's hug.

"Very, very beautiful" Freddie said, crowding the drummer against John's chest and kissing him.

"If you think about it, it's evil to keep it from the world" Brian said, coming closer to rest his head in the bassist's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Roger murmured when Freddie pulled back.

"John would be a right villain not to share a picture of the butt we love wrecking" Brian said, in that matter of fact tone that never failed to make Roger melt.

John laughed. He knew just the picture he was going to send those reporters.


	9. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw Cheating
> 
> Rog and Brian are a couple and John is their son.

He looked up and sure enough, there they were. Brian was wearing the colorful stripped cardigan Roger both loved and hated, holding a smiling John's hand in a way that did nothing to keep the child from jumping up and down excitedly.

They both waved happily and Roger could feel his cheeks flame up in shame. His family looked as beautiful as always, and it made his heart clench.

"Daddy!" John squealed with that kind of joy only children could muster. When Roger was close enough, Brian let go of John's hand and the boy jumped into his arms.

Roger buried his nose in the crown of his head, soaking in his baby's sweet smell. He felt warm and soft hands in his back, and turned for a hug from his husband.

"We missed you" Brian said in a soft voice, and Roger felt as he had been stabbed. "Did you have fun?"

"It were just conferences, you know how it is" Roger said, and Brian just laughed softly.

"That's not what I asked" his husband said, and there was something in his tone that made Roger look into his eyes.There, a slight hurt, a deep understanding. Of course, leave it to the man who knew him better than anyone to take a look at his face and know everything that passed through his head."

No, I didn't. I could have, but didn't" Roger answered fervently. Brian nodded, smiling. 

"You didn't have any fun? Daddy!" John whined, and Roger hugged him tighter.

"Let's go home" Brian said, taking his bag for him.   
Roger spared a thought for Freddie, with his melodious laugh and his quick responses and his wicked sense of humor. They hadn't done anything, that was true, but Roger had _wanted_ to. Surely, if there was any justice in this world, Brian would see right through him and leave his cheating ass.

As he fastened John's seatbelt, Roger bit his lip. No matter what Brian claimed, he had always known he wasn't a good man.


	10. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing ppl at the Dork Lovers server, and what did Crystal even _do_ after Queen.

In a haze, he said his goodbyes to the people he had worked with for years. It was amazing, really, how much a place could change and somehow stay exactly the same.

Crystal stepped out of the studio knowing he wouldn't be back in a long time, if ever. It was alright. Maybe it was time to listen to John, and take a long holiday away from England.

After all, he had always wanted to visit Egypt.


End file.
